EAW Road to Redemption (2017)
| city = Minneapolis, Minnesota | lastevent = House of Glass (2017) | nextevent = Shock Value (2017) | lastevent2 = Road to Redemption (2016) | nextevent2 = Road to Redemption (2018) }} Background '''Road to Redemption '''features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Showdown, Dynasty, Voltage, and Empire. After retaining his World Heavyweight Championship at the Ground Zero against TLA, Jamie O'Hara would go on the next Voltage, defeating Chris Elite in the main event. Lars Grier, however, was watching the match on a monitor backstage, until he was approached by Voltage General Manager Kenny Drake, asking him about his special opportunity. Allowing Grier to choose his special opportunity, Lars chose to insert himself as the first entrant in the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. The next week, Lars Grier was defeated by Jamie O'Hara in a singles match, and Keelan Cetinich would also defeat Amadeus in a qualifying match to gain entry into the Chamber. On that same Voltage, TLA was also announced to be an entrant in the Chamber match, and would go on to face Cameron Ella Ava in a street fight later that night in the main event, which he lost after interference by Jamie O'Hara. The next week, TLA defeated Lars Grier. After the match, TLA attempted to shake hands with his opponent, but he declined, brushing him off. Keelan Cetinich would also cut a promo in the ring stating how he would become champion, but not before O'Hara interrupted him. The two engaged in a war of words, the tensions rising, until Jamie left, stating that he wouldn't fight Keelan. On that same Voltage, it was announced that despite losing to Keelan Cetinich, Amadeus would be announced as the fifth entrant into the Voltage Chamber. Originally, the sixth and final entrant was to be decided in a 20-man battle royal, but Carlos Rosso interrupted Voltage GM Kenny Drake, voicing his disapproval over the announcement. After complaining and claiming that he should be the sixth entrant, Kenny Drake placed him in as the sixth representative, but not before stating that he would have the biggest target in the Chamber not belonging to Jamie O'Hara. In the main event, Jamie O'Hara defeated Amadeus, but after a sequence of events led to all six members of the Chamber getting involved in a big brawl. On the October 15th edition of Voltage, all six members of the Elimination Chamber met in a "EAW World Heavyweight Championship" forum where the men exchanged words and attacked one another, before ultimately leading to a gigantic brawl, ending with Carlos Rosso on top. On that same Voltage, Carlos Rosso defeated Shaker Jones, Lars Grier defeated Finnegan Wakefield, and Jamie O'Hara defeated Keelan Cetinich in the main event of the show with TLA on commentary. However, the show ended with Lars Grier standing on top after hitting a Ravenbeak onto Jamie O'Hara and staring down TLA. The October 5 edition of Empire saw the brand's General Manager, Tarah Nova, show off the Extreme Elimination Chamber to the crowd before announcing that two of that night's matches would serve as qualifiers for Road to Redemption. Revy would first defeat April Song, Sydney St. Clair, and Megan Raine in a Fatal Four-Way. Later that night, Brody Sparks defeated sitting Empress of Elite Madison Kaline to qualify. In segments on the October 12 edition of Empire, Nova revealed that the final three spots would be filled by Savannah Sunshine, Azumi Goto, and Haruna Sakazaki. Due to the unfortunate passing of Brody Sparks on October 26th, the show was postponed until November 5th as the company morale took a serious blow. In tribute to Brody, many wrestlers have agreed to wear gear that incorporates her in some way, shape or form. Matches |match7 = Jamie O'Hara © defeated Lars Grier, Keelan Cetinich, TLA, Amadeus & Carlos Rosso |stip7 = Extreme Elimination Chamber match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship |match8 = Darkane © defeated Ahren Fournier The match was originally scheduled to be a Triple Threat match, however it was announced that Maero would be unable to compete after being found severely injured backstage. The match was announced over the EAW Feed to have been converted to a singles match. |stip8 = Singles match for the EAW Hardcore Championship |match9 = The High Rollerz (Jack Ripley & David Davidson) defeated The Triumvirate (Ares Vendetta & Lannister) © (with Athena Vendetta) |stip9 = Tag Team match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships |match10 = Ryan Marx © defeated Stephanie Matsuda |stip10 = Singles match for the EAW Openweight Championship |match11 = Tiberius Jones © defeated Heart Break Gal, Diamond Cage, Rex McAllister, Theron Nikolas & Prince of Phenomenal |stip11 = Extreme Elimination Chamber match for the EAW World Championship}} Empire Elimination Chamber match Dynasty Elimination Chamber match Voltage Elimination Chamber match Showdown Elimination Chamber match Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017